


You Call The Shots, Babe

by whenitstarted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Daddy Kink, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Top Cas, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, like crazy smut, okay there that's it, this is just more porn guys read it, uh what else man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenitstarted/pseuds/whenitstarted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dean has a little bit of a daddy kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Call The Shots, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a straight up human AU, no spoilers, established relationship, yadda yadda. Also, first time writing legit sex between Dean and Cas + first time writing daddy!kink, so we'll see what you guys think.

"Please," he's panting, face pressed into the mattress and knees spread wide. Cas is behind him, teeth nipping at his thighs as he rubs his thumb over his entrance, just pushing. Just teasing him. "Please, please just fuck me."

Cas laughs, raising up and pressing his free hand to the small of Dean's back, sliding up his spine to his neck. Tugging gently at the soft hair there, he bends forward and ignores Dean grinding back against his clothed crotch. He kisses his shoulder, shaking his head. "You're awfully impatient, tonight. I haven't even stretched you out yet and I know you wouldn't be able to take me without any prep," he explains simply, trailing his tongue up the side of his neck. Dean's already so worked up, and Cas isn't sure why. He practically jumped him the minute he walked in the door.

"Nuh-uh," he argues, legs spreading wider, canting his hips up obscenely. "I can take it, I promise, just fuck me, I'll take it, please, pl-"

He cuts himself off with a gasp, shuddering and rocking back against the finger Cas slipped in. He didn't even use lube, so it does kind of hurt. Dean reckons if Cas hadn't spread him open with his tongue already, though lazy and just for Dean's pleasure -not for getting him ready to be fucked- it would hurt a hell of a lot more. He grinds through the burn though, whining and whimpering so nicely for Cas.

"I don't know what it is with you," Castiel starts, right in his ear. Dean can feel how hard he is through his jeans, and he moans when Cas rocks forward, grinding against his ass. "But I really just wanna make you come until you can't anymore. Just over," he slides another finger in alongside the first, "and over again."

Dean nods, because why would he not? He's got his boyfriend asking if they can fuck all night, the answer is obvious.

"But not tonight, sweetheart," Cas tsks, kissing the space between his shoulder blades. "Tonight, I don't feel like playing fair."

Dean wipes sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, grinding into Cas' hand desperately. "What do you mean, not fair?"

With his free hand, Cas uses his thumb to smooth the frown between Dean's eyebrows away, smiling softly down at him. "So cute," Dean thinks he hears the older man mutter to himself, but then his hand is sliding up to his scalp, fingers wrapping and tugging him up as gentle as he can so he's on his knees, Cas behind him, still fully dressed. "I mean, you're not gonna come until I say so, right?" It isn't fair, Dean thinks. Cas is stretching him wider, his other arm wrapped around his torso and running his fingertips over his skin; leaving goosebumps in their wake. "You're gonna be a good boy for me, aren't you, Dean?"

And then he gets it. He gets it and he loves Cas so much because he's always so perfect and sweet to him and this is another example of that. "Yeah," he nods, dropping his head back onto Cas' shoulder, locking their eyes. "I can be a good boy, I promise."

Cas' hand raises to his deeply flushed cheek, running his thumb along the bone before moving to his lower lip, tracing the pout. "You promise? _Who_  do you promise, Dean?"

He nearly chokes, because Cas remembering the whole 'good boy' thing is amazing in itself, but then using it on Dean? Perfect. And now this, it's like Cas wants him to explode before they even get started. He is embarrassed though, hiding his face under Cas' chin and whining because he wants it, he really fucking does, but there's still that whole, I-don't-want-to-look-or-sound-stupid thing to factor in.

Cas just chuckles though, pressing his hand to Dean's neck, lifting his face by his jaw. He raises an eyebrow, testing. Dean just bites his lip, to which Cas shrugs, using his free hand to shove him back to the bed face first. His hips automatically raise, knees spreading wider as he pants against the pillowcase. Cas, behind him, rolls his eyes at the show. Dean's always so needy in bed, which he guesses he's lucky for.

He presses his hand to the back of his neck, holding him down. "You remember what I said, right?"

Dean nods as Cas slides his fingers out, hears the jingle that is his belt coming undone. He gets his jeans and briefs down and reaches for the lube on the nightstand. "No coming unless you say so."

He smiles, loosens his grip around his neck slightly and fists his cock a couple times, wanting to make sure he won't hurt Dean. Though he knows he'll be fine, they've done this probably hundreds of times. "That's a good boy," he says softly, rubbing his thumb in gentle circles against the knob of Dean's spine, right at the top of his neck. "My good boy, huh?"

"Cas, fuck," he trembles underneath him, totally unable to catch his breath and he's sure he hasn't ever been this turned on before. Cas has fucking awesome effects on him. He gasps when Cas pushes in, not his usual slow self and Dean's glad for that because he loves their slow, sweet and romantic sex; he really does. But he also, really, _really_  loves the rough stuff with Cas' ragged breathing against his neck and his hair being pulled and scratching scars down Cas' back. He'll take Cas bending him over random furniture or pushing him against a wall any day.

"C'mon, sweetheart, let me hear you," his voice is low and gravely now and it makes Dean whimper, his hips thrusting downward into the mattress, moaning at the feel of something touching his dick because he knows Cas won't be. At least not for a while.

He's just circling his hips, grinding against Dean while he pushes back, trying to make Cas move. "Cas- fuck, I'm alright, you can move."

"Well you aren't asking very nicely, Dean," he's smirking. Dean can tell just from his voice, all smug to have Dean strung out and asking for it. "You want me to move?"

He nods, hair ruffling against the pillow, "move, please? C'mon, I'm dyin', please." His voice is whiny and pleading and Cas grins, rocking forward a little harder. Dean's hands grasp the sheets underneath him, smiling at the small victory that is Cas knowing exactly where to hit inside him to make him breathless.

Cas covers Dean's back with his front, one arm beside Dean's head to hold himself up and the other tugging at Dean's short hair. Rolling his hips a bit harder, he bites and sucks at the back of Dean's neck, kissing along the side until he can press a chaste kiss to the side of his mouth, not quite able to reach for a proper kiss.

A particularly hard thrust has Dean breaking the kiss with a gasp though, eyes closing on their own accord as his hips cant even higher up. Nearly choking on his own tongue, he tucks his head into the pillow, hair now sweaty and sticking to his forehead. Though his words are severely muffled from his mouth being covered, Cas hears him clear as day anyways. "Daddy, fuck yes, harder," and it makes his hips snap forward, smirk on his face.

"There it is," he murmurs, leaning up on his knees and grabbing Dean's hips, pulling him back on his cock. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" He chuckles at the whimper he gets as a reply, fingers digging into the younger man's hips. "Wish you wouldn't pretend to be shy about it when we both know how much you love it."

Dean cranes his neck so he can see Castiel more clearly, eyes pleading. "Turn me over?" He asks politely, licking his lips. "Can't see you this way."

Cas smiles at that, a genuine one, because it's kind of sweet that Dean wants to watch him. So he pulls out and he lets Cas maneuver himself onto his back, where he reaches out, making grabby hands for him in an almost too adorable way. Planting himself between his bowed legs, he presses back in and Dean arches, all innocence and sweetness disappearing in an instant. His nails scrape grooves into Cas' shoulders as he buries his head in his neck, panting against his skin.

"This better for you, sweetheart?" Cas asks, thrusting at just the right angle for Dean to lose any inhibitions he had because once Cas gets it right, he doesn't stop until Dean is left quivering and sweaty and it makes his mouth run in a way that Cas thinks could make a porn star blush.

"Yeah, just fucking right, Daddy, fuck," his mouth is sucking where jaw meets neck, licking along his skin and tasting the salty sweat while Cas moans approvingly above him. "You act like this is just for me, but I know it gets you off, know you love it," he's practically purring, back arched off the mattress completely which leaves them at a perfect angle for Cas to fuck into him, just relentlessly hitting his prostate. Which makes for filth. "Don't you, Daddy? Like when I talk for you, like to hear me moan and beg for it harder?"

Cas gasps, the sound right at Dean's ear and it sends a shiver through his entire body. He wraps his legs around Cas' waist, locking at the ankles and lets his hands drop down on the pillow beside his head, palms up. "Come on, Daddy, take me apart," he honestly isn't sure if his words are even making proper sense anymore but Cas biting at his neck and whining is encouragement enough for him to continue. "Fuck, that's it Cas, shit-"

One of Dean's legs is being raised to Cas' shoulder, their eyes locked while Cas rolls his hips dirtily into Dean. "Feels good, huh baby? You take me so well, Dean, want it so bad," he bends down to mouth against his collarbone, nipping at the tight skin over the protruding bone. "Such a good boy for Daddy, hm?"

The words make that familiar tingle set in the base of his spine and he clenches around Cas, moaning out nonsense as he gets closer. "Good boy, your good boy, yeah, be so good for you, fuck," he pants out, rocking down hard on his cock. "Please, let me come Daddy, make me come."

He chuckles but shakes his head no. "We've just gotten started, Dean, why would I let you come already?"

Dean's blushing, and he knows it. From the heat in the room and their sweaty skin slicking together and from being fucked, obviously, but also from talking. He's always vocal during sex, but it does make his stomach flutter with nerves, nonetheless. "Because I've been a good boy?" He offers and Cas smiles softly, his hand cupping his neck, thumb tracing his lips.

"Such a sweet boy," he mutters and Dean isn't sure if it was to himself or he wanted Dean to hear. "I've got the sweetest boy. So good to me, baby," he's thrusting harder and the press of his cock against Dean's prostate is torture because he knows he can't come. Cas hasn't said so yet, so he bites his lip and lets Cas fuck into him, keeping his hands fisted in the pillow so he won't touch himself. "You take orders so good, Dean, fuck- always do what I say," he gasps, dropping Dean's leg from his shoulder so he can press himself closer to his heated, writhing body. Kisses are planted all over his neck, some harsher than others and leaving purple love bites for him to wear proudly when they're done.

"I know how bad you wanna touch yourself," he gasps, and Dean's just waiting for him to come because he knows it's gonna be soon; Cas can barely catch his breath, he's talking dirty, and his hips are moving messy against Dean's, mostly just grinding insistently against the same breath-stealing spot inside him. "But you know you can't- see, such a good boy, baby, so fucking good- _fuck._ "

"C'mon, Daddy," Dean thinks he might cry because his cock his rubbing against Cas' bare stomach on every thrust and he's wet like a girl, literally about to explode. "Just let go, come on, fill me up."

And he does, moan cut off short from biting into Dean's neck, and really, it's Cas' fault that he couldn't hold back after that. The noises he was making, the waiting for so long, the whole thing had him on edge and then the feel of Cas' teeth scraping against his neck, tongue pressed to his salty skin as he comes, it just sets him off without even being touched.

If Cas weren't so sated and out of breath on top of him, he knows he'd be getting lectured about breaking the rules of this game they play, how Cas is suppose to be the one in charge and Dean does what he says and all that, but he looks way too close to passing out.

"Cas," he breaths out after regaining himself after the shock of his surprise orgasm. "Kinda can't breathe, babe."

He peaks up at Dean, frowning, "you weren't suppose- oh, you're bleeding Dean," his eyes go wide and it's so...Cas. He's just so sweet and everything about him is endearing because less than five minutes ago, he was fucking Dean into their bed and asking Dean to call him daddy and now he's worried he hurt him. Cas traces his thumb through the bite, catching the blood, "don't get it on our sheets," he warns, finally pulling out and standing up, speed walking to their bathroom and grabbing something to clean themselves up with.

Dean lets Cas dab a cloth at the bite on his neck as long as his heart desires, because he starts nodding off sometime during the tender act, tangling his legs through Cas' so his boyfriend won't get up again. He does, however, feel the older man's lips ghost over the mark of his own teeth on his neck, pressing the gentlest of kisses over it.

He just smiles sleepily and tugs him closer, feels Cas throw the cloth over his shoulder to the ground and wrap his arm around Dean's bare waist. "Sleep well, sweetheart," he tells Dean quietly, fingers combing through his hair. "Love you."

Dean mumbles something along those same lines back and tucks his face into Cas' chest. With Cas' hands in his hair and his heart thudding softly against his ear, safely encased in the warmth that is Cas' arms, the bite doesn't hurt at all.

_Totally worth it_ , is Dean's last conscious thought before falling out completely for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot number two! Tomorrow we'll have a change and have some fluff, so look out for that! Hope you liked it, comment/kudos if you did :*


End file.
